


Surprising Visitor.

by CuteCrazyFan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Briefly mentions past sexual assault, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCrazyFan/pseuds/CuteCrazyFan
Summary: So this will be a mostly Higgy centric fic with a shocking guest who rocks up on the estate let’s see how the new arrival effects her. Also sorry first chapter is so short. Brief Mentions of past abuse nothing graphic. For now this seems to have taken a fluffy shippy turn.... (currently looking for a beta to help me out)
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah my first fic hope you enjoy apologies for any mistakes. Looking for a beta.

It was about 2:30 am when a tired Higgins and Magnum had finally got back to Robins Nest they had been on a stakeout for several hours until they got their evidence that they had needed, the pair had said their goodbyes for the night and went their separate ways with Magnum heading towards the guest house and Juliet walking towards the main house when suddenly the side gate alarm went off, the pair now a lot less tired and suddenly wide awake on alert with both of them running towards the gate when they reached the gate they seen a petite figure in dark clothing sneaking towards the main house.

Juliet run towards the intruder tackling the person to the ground, the intruder groaned “ow, bloody hell that really hurt, was that really necessary?” A female voice asked. A stunned look appeared on Juliet’s face “Scarlett?” Juliet asked getting off the intruder, the girl sat up pulling her hood down, a sheepish look appeared on the girls face “hi sis...” Scarlett said looking at her older sister, Magnum chose this moment to interject “you have a sister? I’m Thomas Magnum by the way” He asked sounding shocked before quickly introducing himself Juliet nodded “yes Scarlett is my little sister though it’s been quite some time since I last seen her.” Juliet explained, Scarlett looked at Magnum “I’m pretty much the disappointment last time I saw Jules it was when she bailed me out of trouble that was probably four-ish years ago.” Scarlett explained.

Juliet shook her head blinking looking at her little sister “what are you doing here?” She asked. Magnum remaining surprisingly silent looked between the two women, they both looked very similar but the one known as Scarlett obviously looked younger. The young woman with light brown hair looked at the blonde and shrugged “I felt like visiting my big sister and I thought my entrance would be hilarious.” Juliet just sighed “Yeah because almost shooting my sister is the best form of family reunion.” She says sarcastically then she sighed again looking at the younger woman “seriously Scarlett what are you doing here? Are you in some kind of trouble?” The blonde asked. Scarlett shook her head “no I’m not in trouble, I just wanted to visit my big sister and you know work on getting close again.” Scarlett responded partially telling the truth though not exactly admitting the exact reason she was there. Juliet could tell that Scarlett was holding back but she didn’t say anything she just looked at her sister and spoke “well it’s getting late, let’s get you settled into a room and we can talk in the morning.” Juliet says, she says goodnight to Magnum then she takes Scarlett into the main house and gets her settled into one of the rooms.

And that’s where I’m ending this for now, working on adding more let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Juliet was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, her sister still wasn’t up yet, getting an idea in mind Juliet gets Zeus and Apollo she leads them to the room Scarlett was staying in “ok lads go wake her up.” She says to the dogs they approached the bed and began sniffing the unfamiliar female, Apollo licked her hand while Zeus growled softly. When Scarlett didn’t stir both of the dogs jumped onto the bed and stared down at the young woman both growling at her louder this time. Scarlett awoke with a start she screamed seeing the two dogs growling at her, hearing the scream the dogs growled again “Jules!” Scarlett yelled calling for her sister afraid of the two hellhounds that where in the bed with her.

Juliet had her hands over her mouth holding back a laugh as she heard her sister scream, once she heard Scarlett call out for her she stepped into the room “easy lads” she says to Zeus and Apollo snapping her fingers she pointed to the door and the two dogs left the room. “Good to see you are awake.” Juliet said. Scarlett groaned rubbing her eyes sitting up she picks up her phone looking at the time “ugh it’s 8:30 in the morning can I not sleep a little longer?” She asks looking at the blonde.

Juliet shakes her head “no we need to talk, now if you try to go back to sleep I’ll bring Zeus and Apollo back in to wake you up again.” “Those hell hound hyenas, where ready to kill me!” Scarlett whined, Juliet rolls her eyesdropping some clothes on the bed “they weren’t going to kill you, they were just getting you up, now get dressed and meet me in the kitchen.” “Aye aye captain.” Scarlett mutters sarcastically watching as her sister left the room, Scarlett was about to lay down but when she heard the dogs growling from the door she sighed standing up “ok guys I’m up.” She grumbles watching the dogs as they walked away.

Scarlett quickly put on the jeans and camisole that her sister had given her, putting her sneakers on she sighed and made her way to the kitchen, she helped herself to some coffee then she plops down on the chair in front of her older sister “ok sis what did you want to talk about?” Scarlett asked taking a sip of her coffee. “I want to know why you are here, are you in trouble?” Juliet asked looking at Scarlett.

Hearing the question Scarlett looked down at her coffee cup, she takes a sip “do you remember that older guy I used to date? He was a total sleaze and he’d hit me a few times before quickly leaving England after screwing over his shady friends...” Scarlett asked. Juliet nodded sighing “don’t tell me you are involved with him again.” Scarlett quickly shook her head “no I’m not involved with him, when I was with him or towards the end when I was trying to end things with him... he done more than beat me he...” Scarlett sighed running a hand through he hair trying to control her emotions “he also sexually assaulted me... multiple times.” Juliet promptly cut her sister off “he done what? Why am I only hearing about this now? Did you ever report him? I should track him down..” Juliet started ranting “Jules! Shut up a second I’m trying to explain!” Scarlett says then continues “he took off shortly after because that was about the same time he screwed over his friends. I didn’t report it or tell anyone because I thought I’d never see him again, anyway about a few months ago I found out he’d been back in London for about a year and he was dating someone I used to be friends with anyway I considered reporting it but I figured getting revenge would be better, I didn’t want to get my hands dirty so to speak so I informed his former friends that he was back and I broke down told them everything they told me they’d handle him but it would probably be best for me to make plans to leave while they ‘sorted things’ so I decided that this reunion was needed.” Scarlett explained.

Juliet looked looked at her sister as she listened to her speak “what do you mean they said they’d sort things?” Juliet asked some what confused.

Scarlett rolled her eyes looking at her older sister “as I said his former friends are shady, you know type of bad guys who hate being screwed over. I didn’t ask what they planned on doing they just suggested that I leave while they handle him.” She says taking a sip of her coffee.

Juliet sighed knowing this was hard for her sister to talk about, she wraps her arms around Scarlett pulling her into a hug “we’ll talk about this later.” 

The two sisters had decided to spend the day together hanging out and talking, catching up and getting to know each other again. It was now getting pretty late once Scarlett was settled back in the room she was staying in Juliet headed over to the guest house.

A knock on the door surprised Magnum he wasn’t expecting anyone, opening the door he stepped aside to let Higgins in “hey Higgy are you ok?” He asked, she nodded slightly sitting down on the couch “yeah I’m fine just worried about Scarlett.” She says softly “what’s up with her? Want a beer?” He asked, she nodded, Magnum grabs two beers from the fridge then he sits down besides Higgins and hands her the beer Higgins takes a long sip of her beer then she looks at Magnum “this morning she told me some things that I don’t think she’s dealing with properly, she used to be in a bad relationship with a horrible guy, short version of the story is once they finally split up he fled the country due to some rather dangerous people who where after him. Scarlett says she’d recently found out he’d returned to London and that she told his former friends he’s back which is why she came here, she was advised to leave London to give herself an alibi while those thugs deal with her ex.” Juliet explained taking another sip of her beer “while I was speaking to her I couldn’t help but get the feeling that she still hasn’t gotten over what she’s been through, I think instead of dealing with it she’s buried it and I’m worried because in the past when she’s dealt with things in that manner little things eventually build up and she starts self destructing.” Juliet says, Magnum looked at Juliet as he listened to her speak then he speaks “just be there and support her, try not to tell her how to handle things let her talk when she’s ready.” Magnum advised, Juliet gave a small nod and a small smile “thank you Thomas.” She says softly. “You are welcome Juliet.” He replied 

The duo sat drinking and talking for a while longer, the pair where getting tipsy as the effects of the alcohol set in, little touches of the hand and little glances as they continued drinking, the pair unconsciously had shifted closer to each other as they drank and talked at some point during their conversation they had found themselves sitting silently looking at each other, it was the blonde who made the first move, she leaned in placing a hand on Magnums cheek placing a hesitant kiss on his lips, as their lips made contact Magnum immediately responded wrapping his arms around her waist, as things began to move further along the pair made their way to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s where I'm ending this chapter, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes still looking for a beta.

Higgins had woken up the following morning, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. At first she was a little startled it took a second for her to realise that she was partially laying on someone then memories of the night before came flooding back she remembered the feeling of Magnums lips against hers, the feeling of his lips on her body, the feeling of her lips on his body, how perfect it felt her body pressed against his and the sensations that ran through her body at very little touch. 

Juliet stayed still not wanting to move it had been a long time since she enjoyed the pleasant warmth of someone sleeping next to her, the feeling of being safe in the arms of someone she trusted. She knew they’d have to talk about what had happened the night before and that kind of scared her, she cared about Magnum and with the big step which happened the night before she was now confused about how she felt, she wanted to explore what could possibly happen between the two of them but she also didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship and partnership.

Magnum had woken up, he felt pleasant weight on his side and his arms where loosely wrapped around a small female frame, he could Higgins was a wake but he was hoping to enjoy this moment of quiet with her, he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about the blonde but he knew he cared about her a lot and with what had happened the night before he wanted to explore this new possible relationship with her.

The pair looked at each other both afraid to speak not knowing what to say they didn’t want to risk ruining the moment, Magnum places a hand on Juliet’s cheek, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, Juliet kissed him back, the kiss quickly became heated and things quickly moved on to the two of them going for another round.

Later in the morning when the duo woke up again they sat quietly in each others arms for a while before they had to get up “want some breakfast?” Magnum offered, Juliet nodded, “sounds good.” She replied Thomas got out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, he handed her a T-shirt since he knew that her clothing was scattered throughout the guesthouse, Juliet thanked Thomas then she took the t-shirt and put it on then she gets out of the bed.

Thomas couldn’t help but smile as he seen Juliet standing there in his bedroom wearing nothing but his t-shirt “you look so beautiful.” He said taking a few steps closer to her, hearing the compliment she shook her head “I look like a mess.” Juliet says gesturing to herself she was just up and she wasn’t ready yet and her hair was a mess. Thomas closes the distance between them “Higgy, Juliet... trust me you look very beautiful.” He tells her then he gently places his hands on either side of her face then he kissed her softly “you always look beautiful.” He told her. She closed her eyes for a second then she opened her eyes looking at him. 

A mischievous smile appeared on Magnum’s face, he quickly picked her up playfully tossing her over his shoulder, a squeal escaped Higgins lips as she found herself over his shoulder, lightly Juliet smacks his back “do you need to act like such a bloody caveman?” She asked with mock annoyance in her tone. Magnum chuckles then he walks in the direction of the kitchen “I believe I promised to make you breakfast and I figured I needed to act fast.” Thomas says setting Juliet down on the kitchen counter.  
Juliet wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist pulling him close, she puts on her best menacing tone “I don’t appreciate being manhandled, try that again and I may need to kick your ass.” She says trying to sound as threatening as possible though she was joking. 

Juliet pulled Thomas into another kiss which quickly became very heated. Right now they where in a happy bubble, later they knew they’d have to be serious and talk about their feelings and what was going on between them, but for now they they where happy to give into their desires.

After going another round the pair finally have breakfast, they sat at the table Juliet looks at Thomas as she sat picking at her food, yes she had worked up an appetite but she was nervous because she knew they needed to talk about what had happened. “I guess we should talk about what happened last night and this morning.” She says  
Thomas nodded in agreement “Juliet... I have no regrets about what had happened between us. I like you and I care about you very much and I’m happy about what happened between us.” He tells her.  
Juliet looked at Thomas as she listened to him speak “I have no regrets either.” She says softly.  
Magnum smiles “how about we give this... you and me a shot, we can take things slowly? Maybe I could take you out you know like a date?” Thomas suggested almost sounding nervous.

Juliet chuckles grinning “hmmm what kind of date where you thinking?” She she asked in a soft playful tone, of course she wanted to go on a date with him but she wanted to mess with him a little first. Thomas now looked nervous scratching the back of his head “I was thinking maybe we could go out for drinks or maybe we could go out to dinner.” he suggested

Juliet smiles brightly at him “Yes Magnum I would like to go on a date with you.” She says finally answering his question. Grinning Magnum leans in placing a soft kiss on her lips, Juliet kissed him back smiling against his lips when they finally pulled apart they where both happily smiling.

The duo finally got around to finishing breakfast, they spent most of the morning talking and enjoying their time together. Looking at the time a soft sigh escaped the blondes lips as she realised she’d have to head back over to the main house. “I need to head back and get ready, we have open cases and I’ll most likely need to wake up my lazy little sister.” She says the last part with a little laugh. The pair discussed what time they’d meet to work on their cases then shared another kiss, then Juliet made her way back to the main house.

Over in the main house Scarlett had woke up surprised to see Zeus and Apollo standing by her bed whining, wearily she sits up reaching out to pet them gently. She gets out of bed then she goes through her usual daily routine. Getting dressed she quickly put on a pair of denim shorts, a cropped t-shirt, white sneakers and a loose light flannel shirt which she choose to wear open. Scarlett made her way down to the kitchen.

The dogs followed Scarlett down to the kitchen, she petted them again then she looked around in the kitchen cabinets until she found the dog food. She gave the dogs bowls a quick clean then she feeds them. She brews a pot of coffee, she frowned noticing that her sister wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Scarlett looked at Zeus and Apollo “guys do you know where Jules is?” She asked, the dogs just tilted their heads in confusion. 

Scarlett poured her cup of coffee then she walked into the living room, she sat down on the couch. Zeus and Apollo jumped up beside her, she set her cup down and pet the two dogs smiling “good boys. Maybe I’ll take you guys for a long run later.” She grinned talking to the dogs as she petted them.

Juliet had just arrived in the main house, she was surprised when she seen her little sister up and ready considering it was still early, Juliet was about to try to quietly sneak to her room so she could get a shower and get dressed when Zeus and Apollo realised their favourite human was back, they jumped off the sofa and ran in Juliet’s direction jumping up and down sniffing, both of the dogs done a little growl and backed away when they figured out she’d been around Magnum Juliet rolled her eyes at the lads. She petted them but they didn’t look happy.

Scarlett turned around to see her sister, taking in her sister’s appearance she couldn’t help but laugh “oh this is a fun turn of events, doing the walk of shame?” She asked smirking at her older sister.

Juliet rolls her eyes at her younger sisters question “I am not doing the walk of shame I had a rather eventful evening and morning. I’m surprised to see you up so early.” “So pretty much yeah your doing the walk of shame but your trying to avoid the question. Well your two dogs woke me up whining, so I figured the only way to get them to shut up would be getting up and feeding them, plus I promised I’d take them for a run later.” Scarlett explained picking up her coffee cup taking a sip as the dogs jumped up beside her again laying down on the couch.

Juliet chuckles seeing her two lads becoming attached to her sister “as nice as this little chat is I need to get a shower and get dressed I’ll be back down soon.” Juliet said then quickly heads up to her room. After a quick shower Juliet got dressed she was wearing a white blouse and black jeans with heeled ankle boots.

Juliet headed down to the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee, she headed through to the living room sitting down with her sister. Juliet was concerned about her sister because of the conversation they had the day before, but she avoided bringing that up in conversation since she didn’t want to pressure her sister to talk about about something she wasn’t comfortable discussing yet. The siblings talked for a while, Juliet had leant Scarlett the keys to the Range Rover since she thought it would be a good idea for her sister to explore the island. 

Juliet catches up with the work she needed to around the estate, she smiled as she seen Zeus and Apollo running up to her to follow her as she worked. She happily pets her two dogs then she returned to finishing up the work she had to do.

After a short while Juliet had rather quickly finished the work she headed to the kitchen to grab some more coffee for herself and her sister, she walked into the living room, she noticed Magnum had made his way into the main house he was sitting on one of the chairs talking to Scarlett. The blonde couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on her face as she seen the two people she cared about more than anything getting along so well.

Juliet quietly made her way back into the kitchen and makes another coffee, she carries the three cups of coffee into the living room she set them down on the table “so what are the two of you talking about?” Juliet asked, Scarlett is the one who answered “oh I’m just giving Magnum the ‘hurt my sister and no one will find your body’ speech.” Scarlett says keeping a straight face while Magnum was trying not to laugh. Juliet looked horrified for a brief second “you didn’t? Scarlett! You can’t go around making threats like that.” Juliet says scolding her younger sister at that point both Scarlett and Magnum started laughing, Scarlett turned to look at Magnum “told you that was the reaction she’d have!” Scarlett says “I have plenty ideas on how we can mess with jules!” She suggested Magnum nodded and the pair began discussing vague ideas for pranks.

Juliet shook her head picking up her coffee cup, Juliet sips her coffee “any pranks and I’ll send the lads after both of you!” Juliet threatened, she wouldn’t actually send the dogs after them, she was happy to see her sister and the man she cared about getting along so well. 

The three talked and drank their coffee, they enjoyed their conversation, once they finished their coffee Thomas and Juliet headed off to work their case. The couple shared a few little kisses and touches but for the most part they where focused on the case they worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for any mistakes if anyone knows any betas feel free to hit me up


End file.
